Long Lost Family
by Naruto's Avenger
Summary: Takuya has a long lost brother and doesn't want to tell his friends about it, Takuya then finds his brother in the digital world.But little does Takuya know that his brother has the power to either save the digital world or destroy it and the real world


**NA: **Hey people I hope you like this story because I had to work hard on it

**Koji: **Yeeeaah just like your other stories (in a bored and sarcastic tone)

**Takuya:** Quit making fun of him Koji

**Koji: **You're just on his side is because you get Zoe

**NA: **just quit it Koji or you'll be gay in this story (Koji shuts up)

**Zoe:** Wow! You sure can shut him up quick (beside Takuya)

**Takuya: **There's my little flower- (was cut off by Zoe's lips)

**NA: **Well anyway I don't own Digimon; if I did Zoe and Takuya would have been a couple a long time ago

**Long Lost Family Ch.1**

The gang had just escaped from Duskmon and were camping, Takuya was at a far distance from everyone and pulled out a scroll and tried to remember the day he got it

Flashback

It was Takuya's 12th birthday "Takuya can I speak with you in my room alone?" asked Takuya's mom

"Sure I'll be right there" Takuya replied bored and entered the room

"Takuya it's finally your 12th birthday" Takuya's mom said

"Yeah I knew that" Takuya said still bored

"And I think you're ready to know the truth about our family" Takuya's mom said

"Huh what truth?" Takuya asked now interested

"Well to be honest you and Shina aren't the only children we had, you have an older brother"

"A what?!" Takuya screamed from the surprise

"An older brother his name is Zaku, and he was just like you always full of energy and a pro at sports and even got real good at martial arts" Takuya's mom explained

"So what happened to him?" asked Takuya anxiously

"Well he always went to the Shibua train station and didn't come back until lunch time and he always had this scroll with him, (she pulls out scroll with the character of heaven on it) but then one day he never came back from the Shibua train station that was when you turned one and when I went to search his room all I found was the scroll that he always brought back" Takuya's mom explained more and handed the scroll to Takuya

"What's this for?" asked Takuya now feeling sorrow for not meeting his brother

"Keep it, think of it as a present from your older brother

End Flashback

_Now I understand Zaku is somewhere in the digital world, and I wont stop until I find him _Takuya thought

"Ummm Takuya we're already eating and I thought you might be hungry soooooo……" Zoe said

"Hmph sure why not I am a little hungry I guess" Takuya answered with a fake smile and hid the scroll in his pocket and walked to the gang with no interest in eating.

The gang were happily enjoying their meat apples, well most of them Takuya didn't even touch his apple but he did take off his gloves and hat " I'm going for a walk I'll be right back in a while" Takuya excused himself and started walking in the woods not looking back

"I'm bored here I'll be right back" Zoe excused herself and followed Takuya into the woods, when he stopped she hid behind a tree and saw Takuya punching the tree making the tree have a huge crack and then he calmed down "So how long were you watching me?" Takuya asked without looking at Zoe

"Enough to see that something is bugging you, so what's the matter?" Zoe asked concerned for her friend

"Nothing its nothing really just a bit stressed with the whole Duskmon thing that's all" Takuya lied

"Well then don't worry Takuya as long all of us are together we can't lose" Zoe tried to cheer Takuya up, Takuya walked over to Zoe and hugged her

"Thanks I needed that" Takuya thanked Zoe since she just helped him with his doubt about never finding his long lost brother, as soon as Takuya hugged her Zoe started to blush but hugged back anyway and then broke it

"I think we should head back now unless you don't want to its fine by me" Takuya proposed _I think I can trust her with my secret, but then again if I let my feelings for her blind me she might tell everyone else I seriously don't want the crap that they're going to give me _Takuya thought

"Ummm… But before we go back…. I just want to….. tell you that…. Well…. I like you" Zoe whispered that last part

"Hmmm I'm sorry what was that?" Takuya asked

"It was nothing, nothing really I guess we should head back now" Zoe said uncomfortably as she started walking back to the campsite _Okay that was weird _Takuya thought _that was so stupid to think that he would actually like me _Zoe yelled at herself in the head.

--the group—

"Wow they sure are taking their sweet time" Koji commented which made J.P worry _Aww man please don't tell me they're a couple already_ J.P worried

"Lighting joust!" was heard and a blue blast was shot forward to where their camp was, luckily the gang got out of way just in time

"What the hell are you little brats doing in the Digital World?" asked a serious voice from the shadows.

--the woods—

"Did you hear that?" asked Zoe

"Yeah it came from our campsite lets hurry" Takuya answered and they ran as fast as their legs can take them until they reached their friends

--the group—

Takuya and Zoe reached the gang and saw the damage that was done to their campsite "Who the hell are you?!" Takuya yelled

"Aren't we impatient" the figure said as he slowly walked towards them revealing a red cape, white and red armor, golden eyes, a joust, and finally a shield

"No it can't be, it just can't" Takuya mumbled out loud because of his shock which got everyone's attention _What is he talking about _they all thought at the same time

"Ohhhh this is terrible the book doesn't say what digimon it is" Bokomon said

"Its name is Gallantmon and he is the creator of the legendary warriors, he is also the protector of the digital world and all the digimon that goes with it, and to top it off if we don't get out of here we'll be the ones that are deleted" Takuya informed his friends

"I see someone has been doing their homework" taunted Gallantmon

"Takuya how do you know all that?" everyone asked

"Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon yelled as he fired another blast from his joust, but this time it was much faster and the digidestined barely dodged it some got a few scratches "Execute Spirit Evolution!" Koji, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P yelled as they digivolved into their digimon

"Ohh please don't tell me the legendary warriors chose you kids." Gallantmon said as he jumped into the air and screamed "Gravity lance" as he dove down fast with his joust pointing to the ground and destroyed it making the digidestined revert back to their human froms and badly beaten _I have no choice if he is Zaku then I should give it everything I've got _Takuya finding his resolve pointed his Digivice at the egg "Seraphimon!" he yelled and then the egg started to glow yellow and float out of Bokomon's pants and shot a golden beam at Takuya "Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!" Takuya yelled as he fused his human and beast spirits and appeared "Aldamon!" he yelled as he appeared in front of everyone and they were awestruck from the evolution. "Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon yelled as his cannons on his arms pointed to Gallantmon and fired concentrated orbs of fire straight to Gallantmon, who just raised his shield and blocked the attack only to see Aldamon in front of him and tail whip in the face that sent Gallantmon a yard away "Get up I know that couldn't even make a scratch!" Aldamon commanded

"Hahahahahaha If you say so" Gallantmon taunted and got up, and raised his shield which started to glow "If you dodge this attack your friends will be hit and deleted, but if you take the blow you might survive which will it be?" Gallantmon asked

_Shit what the hell do I do?! Wait if I take the blow then I'll just revert back to myself and the others will be safe _Takuya decided in his head "I choose you shoot me" Aldamon said as he dropped his arms to his lap

"Are you sure?" Gallantmon asked

"Yes I'm sure I'd rather take the blow then watch my friends being deleted" Takuya said closing his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it didn't come

"You pass" Gallantmon said with his eyes closed

"What?" Aldamon asked now really confused

"I said you pass" Gallantmon repeated himself

"What the hell do you mean I pass!?" Aldamon yelled

"This whole thing was a test for you guys because I had my doubts that you kids could actually save the Digital World, so I ran this test to see if you deserved the spirits. If you have chosen to leave your friends behind then I would have taken the spirits back and sent you all back home, well good luck" Gallantmon said as he turned around

"Wait Zaku!" Aldamon said as he reverted back to Takuya which made Gallantmon turn around quickly

"How the hell do you know that name brat?!" Gallantmon yelled

"Because I'm your little brother Takuya Kanbara you know the you left and never returned when I turned one" Takuya explained and pulls out the scroll, now the entire gang was really confused

"You mean to tell me that you're my little brother Takuya?" Gallantmon asked as he was surrounded by data and back to his human form he had messy dark brown hair, light red eyes that could be mistaken for brown, he was tan, and he was well toned, he wore a grey shirt and black pants, with red shoes

"It's nice to finally see you again Takuya" Zaku said while smiling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes

**NA: **Hey Takuya where is everyone?

**Takuya: **They're still in shock after finding out I have an older brother

**NA:** Still?! Man your friends can't take surprises easily you know that

**Takuya: **I do now


End file.
